jcefandomcom-20200214-history
Essentials
About Essentials Essentials '''is more or less entirely described by its name. This plugin contains within support for name changes, colorized names, chat commands, and most importantly warping. The plugin '''Essentials comes equipped on almost every single server, branching the gap between the multiplayer experience we're given with vanilla Minecraft, and taking the user experience closer to what we have come to expect from a game that has been in development so long. Teleportation Like stated above, the most important feature of''' Essentials is the teleportation mechanics. These are inherently simple. You have two options for teleportation, warping to spawn or teleporting home. To warp from anywhere to anywhere however, costs ƒ75.00, meaning a round trip is ƒ150.00. This is done to incentivize people to make the trip out to spawn and possibly risk what they carry, rather than booping back and forth with no risk. Getting to spawn With the money squared away, to actually teleport to spawn, type '''/warp spawn. Once this command is issued, there is a mandatory period of five seconds where a player must not be attacked or move for the command to trigger. Once this period is up, the player is teleported to their destination inside spawn. Setting/Getting Home Before one can teleport home, they must set one. By default, your home is set to spawn. To create your own home location, simply stand where you'd like to call home, and type /sethome. This sets that position to be your home location, and teleporting back simple requires /home. Though remember, this costs money! About CraftConomy CraftConomy3 is the plugin that handles all of our currency. From as far back as I can remember, currency on our server has been handled in Fucks and Shits, 'and this plugin is what allows us to do this. Migrated from iConomy of servers past, we now have a much more secure, and much more reliable money plugin. No longer must we convert our fucks into physical form to avoid weird money resets! Wallet In Minecraft, money accounts exist in two states. The first one we are going to talk about is what is considered to be your wallet. This is where your money is most of the time. Money that exists inside of your wallet is spendable and able to be lost. To view this money, type '/money 'or '/balance. Money can be gained through sales on the marketplace, manual sales to a shop, or pickups from a monster. No matter what happens you can always reference the amount of money you own through the commands above, though when you die, this money is lost. On death about 20% of your current wallet amount is dropped on the ground or destroyed depending on your cause of death. Bank The second state for your money to be in on the server, is deposited into a bank. Banks are neutral entities that can be created by any player for ƒ100.00 with the command /bank create '. '*WARNING* DO NOT NAME YOUR BANK ACCOUNT THE SAME AS YOUR PLAYER CHARACTER DUE TO CONFLICTS. This money is in a state where it is safe from other players and safe on death, though it must be withdrawn to be spent. To deposit or withdraw funds from that bank, enter the commands '/bank deposit '''and '/bank withdraw ' respectively. Beyond a bank just being a safe spot for your money, as an owner of a bank account you can add other players to a bank account as well. To change the permissions of another player on your bank account, you use the '/bank perm . '''This long-winded command allows you to set the respective commands for that player if you would like them to be able to withdraw or deposit from your bank account. Category:Plugins